Boo! Boo! Boo! The Spiritual Baby
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her grandfather to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously illmannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what’s worst? She just became a ‘Mama’ of a baby who controls ghost
1. Chapter 1

Boo! Boo! The Spiritual Baby

Summary:

A Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her grandfather, Narumi to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously ill-mannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what's worst? She just became a 'Mama' of a baby who controls ghosts.

Rating:

K, I just decided that this should be childish and fun! Yapoo!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this story is inspired by Daa! Daa! UFO Baby.

Chapter o1:

'Mama' and 'Papa'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, is on her way to a family friend. She was asked by her grandfather to stay with them for a bit because he'll be going on a trip to India. Mikan sighed, she couldn't believe that she had to spend a year with people she hardly knew, not that she's complaining but she left some friends back home.

Sigh. Mikan couldn't help herself from feeling depressed. When finally the train reached her destination, she went down the train and checked her map.

"So… it's somewhere…" she saw someone "Err… where is this addres-!" She asked a boy with raven-hair and who seems to be of her age.

"What? Why should I care?" the boy asked coldly leaving without any more word.

"Why that! So ill-mannered!" Mikan complained so she asked someone else.

After a couple of hours with a large bag on her back, Mikan finally reached her destination. It is a large house. It's made of wood mostly and it has a huge garden filled with a Sakura tree in the center.

"Wow… so beautiful…" she whispered as she checked the place out.

After enjoying the view, Mikan pushed the doorbell hesitantly.

"_I do hope they accept me kindly…"_ she thought nervously but after 3o minutes of pushing the doorbell nothing happened _"What the?! Where's everbody?!"_

"What are you doing in my house?" A cold voice asked behind her making Mikan jump in surprise.

"I-I! I'm Mikan Sa-Sakura and I-! AAAAH!!" she cried recognizing the person behind her "You're that ill-mannered guy from the train station!!"

"Huh? Who are you?" he demanded glaring at her.

Mikan blushed by the way he ignored her statement "Well, My grandfather asked if I could stay here but it seems that I-!" he covered her mouth.

"Quit talking, you're irritating me" he said "My Dad told me of your arrival, get inside. I'm Natsume Hyuuga and not that ill-mannered boy" he then entered the house. Mikan glared angrily at him.

"He didn't even offer to help me with my luggage!" she complained picking up her bags.

"Here" he said opening a door "This is your room"

Mikan stared at the room. It is big and clean.

"Thank you" she said "But where's your parents? There doesn't seem to be anyone around"

"That's because we're alone, idiot" he said closing the door.

"Oh" she said "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan placed all her clothes into the drawers. She was hoping that she could move into somewhere nice but no! She had to move in with an ill-mannered jerk who didn't seem to notice that she's human.

"Damn… why am I so unlucky!" she complained as she arranged her clothes "I couldn't believe that I'll be spending a year… ALONE! With a jerk like him!"

"Yeah, and I'll be spending a year with a girl who still wears polka-dots panties" somebody said behind her shocking Mikan. She was actually placing her underwear on the closet that's why he saw.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK!" she cried throwing a pillow at him to which he evaded.

"Well because I've been knocking for half an hour and you seemed to be deaf. It's not surprising with a loud voice such as yours" he said sarcastically. He then stepped out of the room and said "It's time for dinner" he closed the door but he opened it again and said "Change your underwear"

Mikan got pissed that she threw anything she could hold of at him.

"Pervert!!!!!" she cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan decided not to eat dinner but take a quick bath first. She opened the faucet as hot water pass thru it. After testing if the water is okay she went in. She relaxed.

"This is so relaxing…" she said closing her eyes.

"Mama" a small voice said.

Mikan blinked and looked around and laughed "I thought I heard a baby's voice… what am I talking about?" she said hitting her head playfully "It's only me and that pervert living here!"

She let herself get comfortable again.

"Mama"

"AHH!" Mikan cried sitting up scanning the room "What the heck was that?!"

"Mama" the small voice said and out of thin air a small baby appeared before her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikan cried and she fainted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsume sat on the couch when he heard someone scream. He finally had company but guess what, she couldn't even keep quiet for a second. Natsume angrily stood up and went towards the bathroom. He knocked and said "Polka-dots, quit the noise will you?!"

There was no response.

"Polka dots are you there?" he asked and listened carefully thru the door. He heard a splashing sound but nobody answered him. He felt something is wrong that he ran towards the drawer nearby and opened the bathroom door.

Natsume just saw Mikan alone, unconscious on the bath tub. He searched around to check what made her scream and faint but no one or nothing is around.

He decided to cover her with a bathrobe and bring her to the living room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few minutes of unconscious state, Mikan slowly opened her eyes, she felt so weak.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked particularly to no one.

"That's what I wanted to asked you" a cold voice said. Everything suddenly hit Mikan, she sat up and covered her body.

"What am I doing here?" she cried glaring at Natsume.

"You fainted so I covered you with that bathrobe and brought you here" he casually said.

"You-you-you entered the bathroom?!?!" she cried in outrage, blushing furiously.

"So?" he asked changing the television channel.

"You-you saw-my-body" she said immediately.

Natsume smirked and said "Oh yeah… that...!" he stared at her and said "You lack a chest"

Mikan blushed furiously and angrily "WHY YOU!!! YOU DAMN DEMENTED STUPID ILL-MANNERED GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT-!!" But before Mikan could protest more she saw a familiar small creature beside Natsume. "AAAAH!!"

Natsume got surprised by her sudden change of emotion and said "What?"

"Gho-gho-ghost!!!" she cried pointing at the space beside him.

Natsume felt a bit irritated and checked who is beside him only to surprise him to that a young boy with gray hair and sad looking eyes stared at him and said "Papa".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's a nice start… I kind of like writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Boo! Boo! Spiritual Baby

Summary:

A Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her father, Narumi to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously ill-mannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what's worst? She just became a 'Mama' of a baby who controls ghosts.

Rating:

K, I just decided that this should be childish and fun! Yapoo!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this story is inspired by Daa! Daa! UFO Baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you my beloved reviewers:

**Ayakomimi **

YAY!! thank you fro cheering me!! I'll do my best! I hope that oyu like this chappie:D

**yamishun**

Wow! Thank you very much! I'm glad that my fic helped you to relax and here's my update, hope you like it:D

**kaYeYe**

hehehe. I'm glad you find it funny... it just popped into my mind and i hope you enjoy this chappie:D

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**

hehehe... yes the baby, he is finally revealed here and he's such a cute baby! LOLz, thanks for the review:D

**Sie-sama**

Thank you:D I do hope you like this next chappie too:D

**tinkerbellie**

I am sorry for letting you wait for me to update but thank you very much for the review:D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter o2:

Baby You-chan

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Natsume suddenly stood up in shock, okay that's not like him, but having a baby pop out of nowhere and beside you can be unnerving.

"What are you?" he cried in shock staring at the young boy. The boy has gray hair and has eyes… that were somewhat sad.

The boy stared at him sadly and tried to reach him as he moved away "Papa"

Mikan stood up, too. She stared at the young boy and backed of.

"He…hey! Jerk… is that your kid?" Mikan asked.

Natsume glared at her and said "No way you idiot"

"Then how come he looks a lot like you?" Mikan cried pointing at the young boy "And he even called you 'Papa' if you've noticed!"

Natsume glared at her and said "Why would I have a son when I'm just 15?"

"Hormones I guess" Mikan said with an evil grin.

Natsume glared at her and said "Yeah but who could be the mother polka dots?"

Mikan grinned and said "I don't know but you should know!"

Natsume glared at her when the young boy who was just staring at them arguing started to cry and said "Mama!! Mama!!!"

"Look Natsume! It's looking for its mother! Why don't you call your girlfriend!" Mikan teased.

Natsume glared at her and said "How dense can you be?" Mikan stared at him in surprise "Look, he's pointing at you"

Mikan faced the young boy and realized that it stretched its arm in her direction crying out "Mama"

"AAAAAH! I'm not your mama!!" Mikan cried backing off in shock making the child cry more.

"Pick up your baby, Mama" Natsume teased which made Mikan glare at him.

"But he's a ghost damn it!!" Mikan cried "He appeared out of nowhere and you saw it too!"

Natsume remained quiet and thought _"The idiot does have a point"_

The young baby continued crying really loud while Mikan and Natsume stared at it quietly, not knowing what to do. When finally Mikan decided to pick up the boy Natsume stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan demanded pulling her arm away from Natsume.

"Be quiet" he said and watched the young boy. Mikan became confused that she too watched the boy and in her shock the young boy suddenly flew! YES FLEW!! As in, fly in present tense! IT flew to their direction making Mikan jump away in shock.

"AAAAH!" she cried moving towards the wall. She didn't notice that Natsume's grip on her shoulder loosened "Ge-ge-ge-get awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!"

BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!

Mikan fell unconscious in the floor.

A pissed of bunny came out of nowhere holding a somewhat toy gun and said "Darn… that idiot woke me up with her loud voice"

The little boy suddenly saw the bunny and flew towards it and said "Oootaaruuu"

The bunny stared at the boy and said "I told you not to leave your room" then realized that Natsume is still there, staring at them.

The bunny and Natsume stared at each other in silence as the young boy hugged the bunny tighly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am Imai Hotaru, the nanny no usagi of Master Youichi Hijiri" the bunny explained.

"Okay... but.. what are you doing here? And what are you?" Mikan asked. She regained consciousness after a few minutes. After that, Natsume asked the bunny who is named Hotaru to explain what in the world is happening to his home.

"We were lost" Hotaru explained "Master Youichi loves travelling a lot and unexpectedly ended up going to the human world"

"What do you mean human world?" Natsume asked as he eyed the baby peacefully sleeping in the bunny's arms.

"We're spirit you dimwit. We came from the spirit world and accidentally crossed the boundary of the spiritual and living world" Hotaru replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Mikan cried loudly waking the young boy. The bunny immediately took its gun out and fired at Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Damn it, you're so noisy! You woke Master Youichi!" Hotaru said angrily as she tried to put the baby back to sleep but sadly the young Youichi didn't seem to fancy the idea so he flew towards Mikan's direction and touched the big lump on her head.

"Mama…" Youichi said quietly.

Hotaru watched this and said "He's not your mama"

"Mama" the boy said stubbornly glaring at Hotaru.

"I told you he's not your mama! She's at home in the spirit world! That girl over there is an idiot so there's no way she's your mama because she's human" she explained coolly taking a sip of the tea.

Natsume just watched the baby and the bunny fight and thought _"I never imagined that this bunny could be so cold to a young boy… some bunny"._

Youichi glared at Hotaru and said "Mama!!!" He started crying.

Mikan slowly came back to reality and realized that the young boy is beside her making her jump in surprise and cry "AHHHHH!! GHO-GHO-GHOST!!!"

Youichi seemed to understand what happened and started crying. Mikan suddenly felt guilty and as she was about to make it up to the young boy, one of Youichi's hair stood up and in an instant hundreds of evil spirit appeared in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" Mikan cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After saying sorry to Youichi and lying that she is really his mom, Mikan is currently holding the young boy in her arms who fell asleep immediately.

"You're not his mom, you'll never be" the bunny said glaring at Mikan "Because I won't allow myself to serve an idiot like you… never"

Mikan sweatdropped and said "I know… I don't have a son"

The young boy peacefully sleeps and whispered "Papa… Mama…"

Mikan suddenly got shocked by this and said "Oh yeah! Natsume! Aren't you his papa?"

Natsume glared at her and said "I told you I don't have a son"

Hotaru eyed the two of them carefully "Neither of you are his parents…" they both stared at her "You two just look like them"

"What?" Mikan cried lowering her voice, she couldn't afford to get shot in the head again, it hurts! 

"Yes… I admit you two look like my masters…" Hotaru explained quietly and almost to herself.

"Hey" Natsume said after his very long silence "How long will you two be staying here?"

Hotaru faced him and said "I don't know"

"Then get out of my house, this idiot here is enough nuisance" he said angrily pointing at Mikan and added "And I don't want a kid who calls me 'Papa'. I don't have a son to start with and I'm not good at lying to children" He turned his back on them and started walking away.

Hotaru just stared at him while Mikan glared and said "HOW CRUEL! This boy here is so young so how could you make him leave this place! Especially when they have no place to stay! You're so cruel!"

"Then what're going to do with him?" Natsume demanded.

"I'm going to take care of him!" Mikan said with all her dignity.

"And make the boy assume that you're her mom?" Natsume asked.

Mikan didn't know what to say and remained quiet.

"Stupid polka dots" he said and faced Hotaru "Hey bunny" Hotaru glared at him "Follow me, I'll show you your room"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is he going to sleep?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru stared at the large spaced and took out a small capsule. Enters a scene with Hotaru presenting "Invention number 68: the capsule baby crib. It is a portable baby crib that can be carried anywhere and is really comfortable because it comes with a small music box that makes any baby sleeps easily"

"Err…Hotaru-usagi? Who are you talking to?" Mikan asked sweatdropping.

"Here, place him here" Hotaru said as a baby crib appeared in front of them. Mikan placed Youichi in it and kissed the young boy in the forehead "Hey Mikan…"

"Yes?" Mikan asked walking away from the crib.

"Why did you choose to take care of Youichi?" Hotaru asked as she seems to be analyzing the young brunette carefully.

Mikan smiled and said "Maybe because… I always wanted to have a baby brother…" Mikan said staring at Youichi quietly and slowly frowned "Or maybe because… I don't want a baby to live on its own… abandonment is really painful you know…" Mikan smiled and said "Well! Goodnight Hotaru-usagi"

"Okay then, good night" Hotaru said as Mikan closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Mikan covered her ears in fear, a creepy song is being played and it came from Youichi's room. Even Natsume seems to be disturbed by this because he searched for ear muffs all over his room. Well the song is what… let's describe it this way! It's a funeral song plus the scary moans in the background and there are those tortured screams to add up to the creepiness!

"Waah… don't tell me that's their lullaby?!" Mikan cried as she covered herself with her blanket.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you like it:D Hehehehe… Next chapter will be when Mikan goes to school! Please tell me what you think about it! Your reviews mean a lot!

And I'm also crediting my friend who took her time to read my fic so that I could have someone comment about this… :D Thanks Katsuhiro-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Boo! Boo! Boo! Spiritual Baby

Summary:

A Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her grandfather, Narumi to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously ill-mannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what's worst? She just became a 'Mama' of a baby who controls ghosts.

Rating:

K, I just decided that this should be childish and fun! Yapoo!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this story is inspired by Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you very much and this is my reply to your reviews:

**KATSUHIRO **_(Oo… kasama ka sa reviewers ko!!! Hahaha)_

- Haha… here's another chapter! I hope you like it! I wrote this when you went offline… oh well! I'm in pain so I'll rest after sending this to you:D Hope you like it!

**yamishun**

- Wow! thanks for the love and support! I'll treasure it and I do hope that I could please you with this chapter! Thanks for the review:D

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**

- My friend agreed to that too! Even I like it too... I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too!! Sorry for the long time it took me to update!

**phyllise**

- Hehe... I guess coming from the spirit world produces creepy things and yes... papa natsume! LOLz! XD

**Sie-sama**

- I kind of imagine Youichi being stubborn so I made him glare at Hotaru... I'm glad you like it

**Colette G.**

- Sorry if it took time for me to update! But here it is! Hope you like it!

**chocobangbang**

- I'm glad you like it! Sorry if I kind of took my time before updating! Hope you didn't wait too long!

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx **

- I love Daa! Daa! Daa! too, I kind of got the inspiration when I tried to find a way to make a story that makes You-chan one of the main characters but with NatsuMi as the main theme

**RaNma11**

- Thanks:D I'm glad you find it cool!

**SierralaineWalsh**

- Hehehe... thanks! I just hope I can write the plot well! And yes, You-chan is really really cute! LOLz, he's my inspiration for writing this fic!

**michelle**

- I'm glad you like the combination! I hope you like this chapter too:D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter o3:

Class Mayhem

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan grouchily entered the bathroom. She didn't have enough sleep last night so she really felt tired.

"AAAAAAAH" she yawned as she took her toothbrush out "I can't believe that I didn't have enough sleep last night…" She opened the faucet and filled a glass with water. She silently brushed her teeth when the shower curtain opened revealing a… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

Mikan jumped in shock, well who wouldn't be? Especially when you saw a guy come out with just a towel covering his… privy part.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mikan demanded angrily pointing at Natsume who just glared at her.

"I should be asking you that" Natsume replied.

"Well the door wasn't lock so I came in!" Mikan said angrily as she stared at Natsume. Water is dripping from his chair to his chest to his stomach to… err…. You get the idea.

Natsume realized that she was staring and said "Hey…" he approached her and pinned her on the wall making Mikan blush uncontrollably which made him smirk "Stop staring… Polka-dots?"

Mikan's expression turned from the shy blushing girl to the fierce angry wild animal that is ready to rip off the Natsume's flesh and cried "DREAM ON! AND I'm not Polka-dots!!!"

Natsume leaned closer decreasing the distance of their faces by half-an inch (I measured it) and he said teasingly "Then what were you doing earlier? Trying to melt me with that stupid stare"

Mikan blushed at the closeness and the way he said it and stuttered saying "We..well… tha-that's… be… be….because…." she took in a deep breathe and immediately glared at him making Natsume step backward a tiny bit "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME BARE NAKED! I WAS SHOCKED AND I WASN'T STARI-!"

Mikan didn't know that she got so carried away that she didn't notice Hotaru and Youichi going in.

"Mama! Papa!!" Youichi cried happily as he watched Mikan and Natsume near the wall.

Hotaru no Usagi fakes a shocked face and covered her mouth and said "Oh my"

Mikan felt so shocked by this and immediately ran towards Youichi direction and cried "It's not what it seems! Please Hotaru! Youichi! Let me explain"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan took a long bathe after explaining what happened to Hotaru and Youichi, not that Youichi would understand but she didn't want the baby to learn vicious things from her! She's the kid's acting mother and who would teach her acting son such bad things!

"I can't believe that idiot Natsume!" she cried "He's such a jerk! Who does he think he is?! He's not a god to start with!!! And what's with him not locking the door! It's his fault!"

Mikan continued complaining so much that when she went out of the bathroom she felt great.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she put on her neck tie. She entered the kitchen and suddenly "AAAAAAAAAAAH!! WHO IS THAT NATSUME?!?! IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

Natsume glared at her as Mikan pointed to the raven haired girl who has an apron around her waist and is serving food in the table.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're so noisy" the raven haired girl said irritably.

"Ouch!" Mikan cried rubbing her forehead. Youichi saw this and he flew to Mikan's direction rubbing her forehead.

"Mama!" the young boy said sadly and glared at the raven haired girl and said "Baaaaaaaa…baaad… Ooootaaaruuuu. Yoooouuuuuiichiii… nooot laaayk… Ooootaaarruuuu!" (Bad Hotaru, Youichi not like Hotaru)

The raven haired girl just stared at Youichi and said "She's noisy that's why and I'm not bad, I even took my time to cook you this stupid breakfast… if you don't want to eat it fine"

Mikan immediately recovered and said "You-chan! What did you say?" The baby looked surprise by the nickname "Oh sorry!" Mikan said "I find it more appropriate to call you, You-chan"

The baby smiled and hugged her tightly making Mikan laugh and said "Ohh! You're so cute! How did I got scared of you? SO CUTE!!!" She cuddled the baby and didn't notice the pissed expression of the baby.

Hotaru or the raven haired girl just glanced at Mikan and said "I advice you never to call Master Youichi cute" and as if on cue, a strand of Youichi's hair stood up and evil spirits went wild in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikan cried running around.

Natsume stared at their direction as he drank some tea and watched Mikan stumble on the floor and pointed out "Hey… you're wearing strawberry panties today. I thought you only had polka-dots?"

"DAMN YOU NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Mikan cried as she continued running around while the little boy in her arms laughed happily as it was supposed to be entertainment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We're going now!" Mikan said bidding Hotaru and Youichi goodbye. "Take care of the house Youichi"

Hotaru is back on her bunny form and she is holding Youichi in her arms. Youichi seems to be upset.

"Yeah sure, go already" Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan sweatdropped and said "Hey Hotaru…tell me… were you really that girl from earlier? I didn't know you can turn into a human" 

"That's my true form" the bunny explained "I use it when I'm cooking but I prefer this bunny form"

"Then why do you turn into a bunny and why did you call yourself an usagi?" Mikan asked uneasily.

Hotaru seems pissed by all her question and placed the baka gun on the brunette's face and said "If you don't leave now I'm really going to shoot you"

Mikan sweatdropped and said "Err… sure!" She then faced the baby and said "Don't let anyone see you or they may do something bad to you!" and added with a quick kiss in the cheek "Bye You-chan, take care of yourself and Hotaru"

Mikan immediately ran towards Natsume who didn't bother to wait for her at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan walked beside Natsume in silence. Despite all the things she complained while taking a bath she still didn't have the heart to forgive what he did to her this morning.

"Hey Polka-dot" Natsume said.

"What do you want, pervert?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Don't call me a pervert when you're the one who entered the bathroom" he said uncaringly.

"I didn't mean to enter the bathroom! Well who would have thought that someone is inside when the door is not locked" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm not used to locking the door because I used to live quietly" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well good for you but you're not alone now!" she replied.

They were practically trying to outdo each other by walking ahead from the other.

Natsume then made a sudden stop while Mikan who had her eyes closed crashed into the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Mikan cried massaging her nose.

Natsume remained standing and said "From this point you should just follow me from behind" 

Mikan glared at him and said "So you can't even afford to have an idiot like me following"

"Yeah, I hate idiots" he said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT?" Mikan cried in outrage.

"You're the one who called yourself that, I just agreed" Natsume said and started walking ahead.

Mikan felt so pissed that she decided to just follow from behind. After a couple of minutes, nothing is actually happening except that he's walking.

"_How dare he tell me to back off? So he couldn't afford people talking about him walking beside me huh?!! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!!!"_ Mikan thought in outrage but before she could think of anything weird a battalion of girls appeared out of nowhere surrounding Natsume.

They were so many that despite the distance she made with Natsume, there were girls near her.

"NATSUME-SAMA!" or "CAN YOU WALK WITH ME NATSUME-KUN?" or "YOU LOOK GREAT TODAY" were the cries of the girls.

Mikan sweatdropped as she realized that they were… fan girls.

"I can't believe an idiot like him has this many fan girls" Mikan whispered.

"He is famous" somebody said from behind as Mikan glanced at the person behind her. That person is a boy with glasses, blonde, a bit taller than she is, pale-skinned and has this presence of a geeky person.

"Oh" Mikan said as she stared at the guy.

"Sorry for butting in your thoughts but I just couldn't help but comment on that matter… Hyuuga Natsume is really popular" he said extending a hand to Mikan "I'm Tobita Yuu"

Mikan smiled and shook his hand and said "I am Mikan Sakura, I'm new here" She couldn't help but feel glad that she made a friend on the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is my room" Yuu said sadly "I guess we're not classmates"

Mikan smiled and said "That's okay! At least I'm sure I have a friend in this school"

Yuu brightened up and said "Thanks, I'll introduce you to my other friends later. I'm sure you'll get along well! They're really nice"

Mikan felt excited and said "Oh thank you Yuu! Well, see you later then!"

Yuu waved goodbye as he entered his classroom while Mikan entered her assigned room. She shyly entered the room and even felt a bit uneasy with the stares the class gave her. She stood by the door and smiled at the teacher who is about to enter the room.

"Umm… Sir?" she asked quietly as she stared at the brown-aired teacher with glasses. He had this fierce aura that somehow intimidated Mikan.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" he asked.

Mikan nodded. He then opened the door and said "Good morning class"

"Good Morning Jinno-sensei" the class said in chorus.

"Today, I am going to introduce you to a new student. Ms. Sakura please come in" he said.

Mikan slowly entered the room and felt everyone's stare at her. She felt uneasy as she stood in front and bowed at everyone and said "I am Mikan Sakura, glad to meet you"

"She'll be staying with us for an undetermined length of time" Jinno explained and faced Mikan "I expect proper behavior from my class and I do not entertain funny antics. I do not enjoy my class to be disturbed and… blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

He kept on saying a lot of rules that Mikan couldn't help but fill a bit confused. When finally he finished his 'brief' lecture on the rules, Mikan is told to seat at the unoccupied seat at the back. As she sat down, Mikan glanced at her seatmate and was about to say hi when she came faced-to-faced with a glaring Natsume and hissed so only he could hear "So much for a new friend"

"Tsch. As if anyone will make friends with an idiot like you" he replied.

"Well I just made a friend when you were walking ahead so I think that proves you wrong" she said.

"You probably did something to 'force' that person to talk to you" he said staring at the blackboard.

It hit a nerve so Mikan cried "Don't compare me to you!"

"I didn't force you to talk to me in the first place" Natsume whispered "And good luck"

"Good luck?" Mikan asked in surprised. She then realized that she actually raised her voice and behind her is her beloved new adviser who just gave her a 'brief' lecture about the rules.

"Well, well Ms. Sakura" Jinno said glaring at Mikan "So much for following my rules"

Mikan sweatdropped and whispered "Natsume! I can kill you right now!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Hyuuga residence, Young Youichi is very bored and misses his parents.

"Oootaaaruuu" he pleaded pulling the bunny's ear while floating in air.

"Go away, can't you see I'm trying to study how this stupid box projects images" the bunny replied removing the screws "This kind of thing is not yet developed in our side of the world and if I found out how this works I'll be a hero"

Youichi pouted and pulled harder and said "Pwee…pweeezzz… Oootaaruuu!!" (Plea…Please Hotaru!!)

The bunny Hotaru turned at her Master and said "Go away"

Youichi floated away quietly. He stared at the door where his 'Mama' and 'Papa' went through and disappeared to. He then got an idea… he was about to go out when he remembered something…

"_Don't let anyone see you or they may do something bad to you!"_

Youichi smiled and concentrated hard and as he shut his eyes tightly his body slowly disappeared. He then glanced at the busy bunny who didn't seem to notice and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan stood in the corridor carrying two buckets, one for each hand and complained quietly when the door opened behind her. She glanced and saw Natsume and said "What are you doing here, moron?"

"I got bored so I went out" he casually replied.

"Isn't it against the rules, jerk?" Mikan asked glaring at him.

"As if I care" he replied and teased "Is that getting heavy?"

Mikan glared at him and said "Don't you dare mock me you bastard. It's your fault I'm suffering"

"As if I care" he replied and was about to walk away when Mikan suddenly cried "NATSUME!!"

Natsume turned around since he got shocked that she quit calling him those stupid insults that didn't affect him but rather called him by his name.

"Gave up already strawberry panties?" he mocked as he faced the girl but she didn't seem to notice that he was saying something so he faced the direction she is staring at. Well, she got that shock, uneasy, terrified look in her face.

Well… it was actually quite shocking! In front of them is the baby that they left at home floating (since he's at the ceiling), giggling and cried "Mama! Papa!"

"Natsume! Do something" Mikan hissed as they heard Jinno saying "What is that noise outside?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the late update… it took me time to think about something and I've been preoccupied by reading other people's fics… better do my part as a C2 staff… I'll read more fics and I'll try to update up to chapter 5 before classes start in June 12… so soon… T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Boo! Boo! Boo! Spiritual Baby

Summary:

A Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her grandfather, Narumi to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously ill-mannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what's worst? She just became a 'Mama' of a baby who controls ghosts.

Rating:

K, I just decided that this should be childish and fun! Yapoo!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this story is inspired by Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks to the last chapter reviewers:

**okaix, purplish024, kradraven, -KateDominiqueXalice-, chocobangbang, SierralaineWalsh, Arahi Sakura, Colette G., xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, Sie-sama, XfhylliseXanne, 9081, yamishun**

**michelle **

**- **Yay! Thanks for the review and I'm not sure if they're better or worse… hehehe! Hope you like this chappie!! Hehehe :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter o4:

Worried

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan panicked and surprisingly Natsume started walking away.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Mikan demanded. Natsume just shrugged.

"He's your problem not mine" he replied. A vein popped out of Mikan's head .

She then said "Well! At least do something nice to the kid!"

"Papa? Mama?" Youichi asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I did, I let him stayed" he replied

"You heartless fool!!!" Mikan cried. Youichi suddenly strted crying and when she glanced where Youichi was and he disappeared.

"Ah?!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume too disappeared in the corner and the door behind her opened.

"Ms. Sakura… what's with the noise?!" Mr. Jinno demanded. After that incident, Jinno ordered Mikan to clean the whole classroom on her own so during break she'll have to return to the classroom and clean it up while everyone eats at the cafeteria.

Mikan sighed and stared outside the window _"But I swore I saw Youichi… even Natsume did that's why he left… Plus the kid was crying…" _She glared at the raven haired beside her whose face is covered with a manga_ "Jerk! But… then where is he………."_ She suddenly stood up.

"Yes?" Mr. Misaki, a brown haired teacher of Biology asked "Do you need something?"

"Err… can I go to the bathroom?" Mikan said which attracted Natsume's attention. He slowly removed the manga and watched her go out of the classroom. Once outside, Mikan immediately sprinted to where she saw Youichi is flying to.

"WaaaaaaaaaH!! I knew it! I did saw him!" she whispered in panic.

Back at the classroom, Natsume stood up and went out of the room. No body did care since he does it all the time so what's new but unlike before, Natsume left because this time he knew he had to find somebody… Youichi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru stood up from what she is working on and smiled "This is easy… I knew I could crack it" she glanced at the clock and said "I think I'll buy something… Youichi what do you want to eat?"

No body answered. Hotaru just shrugged and said "I'll just go out and buy some food either way"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan ran towards the corridors, left right left right… she had no idea where she's going to and accidentally she bumped into someone… "OUCH!" Mikan shook her head and faced the person she bumped at and gasped in shock.

Natsume, on the other hand, casually walked passed the corridors and when he passed by the east wing he saw Mikan getting scolded by Jinno… he heard: "Running on the corridors at class hours… blah blah" He didn't care much but somehow something is bothering him that's until he saw a baby float in front of him. He felt a sudden urge. He ran towards the fire exit, where the baby is headed and waited there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan grouchily walked away from Jinno. She was also sentenced to cleaning the gym after class for skipping classes and running around the corridor and thought _"I should've applied as a janitor and not a student… waah… Jinno is such a meanie"_ she walked quietly when she saw Natsume enter the fire exit _"What is he doing there?"_ She followed quietly.

Natsume saw Youichi going his direction when suddenly the door behind him opened surprising him and at that instant Youichi disappeared into thin air. Natsume glared at the person who entered.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked. Natsume glared at her.

"Why do you care?" he irritably answered and walked past her. Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"So much for answering my question properly!" Mikan complained and went out of the fire exit and when she closed the door, Youichi appeared flying past the fire exit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru chose which she wanted to buy… the yummy looking crabs or the lobsters?

"_But crabs tastes better…"_ she thought _"But I bet humans love lobsters…"_ she paused and bought some crabs and thoughts _"Why would I care about what they love?"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan returned to the classroom a bit depressed. She had no life except worrying that Youichi appeared at their school _"I can't believe that I'm having this kind of day!!!"_ she sighed and stared at the blackboard and copied the assignments written there _"So many assignments…"_

Natsume stared at his manga and turned its pages uncaringly. He simply stared at it and couldn't help but think about almost catching the baby on the loose.

"Natsume-kun" a green haired girl said approaching him. Natsume didn't bother glancing at her. "I need help in my biology earlier… can you help me?"

Natsume ignored her and just continued staring at the manga, it's more interesting plus it looks better than the girl with those stupid green curls.

"Natsume-kun?" she asked again. He glared at her and was about to tell her to go away when Mikan absent-mindedly touched him and said "I can't tell what kanji that is… can you read it"

"How did you past your last grade when you can't read a simple kanji?" Natsume asked irritably.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head, she just realized that she was talking to Natsume and said "Oh I'm so sorry your greatness! I'm so stupid to ask for your help!!!"

Natsume shrugged and said "It's the kanji for clarity"

"Oh!" Mikan said in realization "Thank you"

The green haired girl watched this and pouted "Natsume-kun! Why did you help that brunette and not me? Please… I need some help"

Natsume glared at her and said "Go away, you're irritating me"

The girl blushed and turned to Mikan "Who are you?"

"Eh?" Mikan asked glancing up and saw a baby floating above waving at her which immediately disappeared "AAH!!!"

"What's your problem?" the green haired girl asked.

"Ehehehehe…. I'm so sorry… bu-but! I…." Mikan said awkwardly when she saw a jar in the corner, which contains a dead frog submerged in liquid floated in mid-air.

The green haired girls attention slowly turned to where Mikan's attention is so Mikan immediately held her face and said "I'm Mikan Sakura! And you are?"

The girl eyed her carefully and said "Let go" she pushed Mikan's hands away "I'm Shouda Sumire and I just want to ask-!!"

"Oh!!!" Mikan exclaimed cutting her off and said "Well… glad to meet you Sumire!!"

Natsume watched the way Mikan and Sumire's conversation went on, he could tell that something is bothering Mikan so he glanced at the directions of the bottles but saw nothing. He thought _"What's with polka-dots… going so crazy like that" _He then glanced at the shelf beside where the bottles where placed and saw a fossil slowly moving and from the way it moved… it's like somebody is pulling it.

For a moment, a baby is revealed but immediately disappeared. Natsume noted that the strand of hair that is standing must've been Youichi's radar. It senses that if anyone looks at his direction, he would disappear immediately.

Mikan didn't know what Sumire was saying and glanced at Natsume who seemed to know what was happening and gulped _"I need to do something!!!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru held her invention number: 10. Enters a scene with Hotaru explaining "This is invention number 10 used for tracking down the babies that have escaped at least this time they won't get away so easily… it also has a toy installed to attract the babies"

She glanced at the large building which has a big sign board in the gate which says: "Alice Academy"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan panicked and immediately cried "WOW!!!!" the class went quiet.

"Huh? What wow? I said I'm the President of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club" Sumire repeated irritably. She had been loosing her patience since Mikan's attention seems to be somewhere else and that somewhere is in her Natsume's direction.

"Of course… err.. wow! I didn't know Natsume has a fan club!" Mikan lied "I didn't know he was popular!!! Ahahahahahahaha" She then pretended to laugh and walked towards the shelf where Youichi is but she couldn't find Youichi.

"What are you doing?" Sumire asked irritably.

"Nothing!!" Mikan forced a laugh "Just exercising!! One… two… one! Two!" she pretended stretching her arms out.

Sumire eyed her and asked "What do you know about my Natsume-kun?"

Meanwhile, Natsume stood up unnoticed and saw that Youichi moved to the front since it's the things there that are moving. He casually walked towards to where the baby is when somebody called out "Natsume! Hey!"

"What?" he coldly asked glancing to the direction of the caller.

"Do you want to hang-out with us for lunch?" the boy asked.

Natsume glared at him and said "No" when he look back, Youichi disappeared again and that's when the door opened on its own and surprisingly no body noticed except Mikan and Natsume. Natsume then went out of the door casually.

Mikan saw the door open and that Natsume followed and lied "Well… I'll just go to the bathroom and… see you later!" she then ran out of the door leaving a suspicious Sumire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan ran towards where Natsume is headed for and when she finally caught up "Have you seen Youichi?!" she asked.

Natsume didn't reply but just ran faster leaving a pissed off Mikan.

"I'm talking to you idiot!" Mikan cried and followed as fast as she can. They just followed the mess Youichi is making. "AAH! He went into that room!" she pointed at a room whose door opened without anyone's effort.

"Idiot! Do-!" Natsume said but Mikan went in only to be told off by Jinno.

"Ms. Sakura! Entering the faculty without any permission is blah… blah… blah…" Mikan sweatdropped and inwardly cried when she noticed that some of the things inside suddenly moved "What is that?"

"Mr. Jinno… I don't know…" Mikan lied as she watched the papers flew into air. Jinno seemed shocked by this and he backed off. "AAH!!" Mikan pretended crying when she noticed the movement going out and while Jinno and some other teachers panicked Mikan escaped.

Natsume stood at the end of the corridor and saw Mikan running towards his direction but didn't know that Youichi already passed him.

"Wahh!! Idiot! Why didn't you catch him when he passed by you?!" Mikan complained.

"Stupid! Did you see him pass?" Natsume snapped back as they watched the movement go down the stairs since the bulletin boards by the stairs got messed up.

"I didn't!" Mikan replied "But you should've stretched out your hands or something!!!"

"Who would do an idiotic thing like that?" Natsume asked angrily.

"I would" Mikan said.

"That's because you're an idiot" Natsume teased.

Mikan blushed and said "I'm not an idiot! Quit calling me that!!!"

Their chase ended at a small storage room, Mikan panted while Natsume looked around for any sign of movements and walked around.

"You-chan?" Mikan called out "Where are you?" She then walked slowly when she suddenly felt an arm on her and was about to scream when she felt someone cover her mouth "MMMMPH!!!"

Natsume walked around and saw the basketballs roll in the corner and said "Hey…" a baby suddenly appeared and flew to his direction.

"Papa…. Soooorrryy…" Youichi said.

Natsume stared at the baby and said "Why? You didn't do anything"

"Faaaayt! Mama… Papa" Youichi said tearfully "You had a fight with Mama because of me"

Natsume glanced at the speaker behind him and saw Hotaru who is covering Mikan's mouth "That's what he was saying… and that he only checked out where Mama and Papa go to that's why I went around this large place"

Finally, Mikan is freed. She gasped for air and said "How… did you understand You-chan?"

Hotaru merely pointed at the helmet in her head. Invention number 78: Baby Mind Reader. It is suitable for kids that have a hard time talking and expressing themselves. Using this answers the problems of the baby's call for help.

Mikan and Natsume simply stared at Hotaru who explained to no one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The three of them went out of the storage with Youichi in Hotaru's arms.

"But how did Youichi kept disappearing?" Mikan asked.

"It's part of my Master's ability" Hotaru answered and pointed her baka-gun in Mikan's head "One more stupid question and you're dead"

Mikan cried and thought _"They aren't stupid!!!!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan and Natsume came back to class together. It is their English class but the teacher is completely ignored by the class and when they came in dead silence. Natsume didn't care as he sat on his chair while Mikan shyly sat to her chair too.

The teacher smiled assuming that they were about to listen when Sumire stood up and approached Mikan and said "Where did you and Natsume-kun went to?"

"HuH?" Mikan faked "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sumire glared at her and said "Somebody saw you running towards that small storage room earlier!" Mikan gulped and Sumire continued "Plus… every time Natsume-kun disappeared… YOU FOLLOW!"

"Ehh?!" Mikan exclaimed "I didn't realized that!" (And that is said honestly… stupid girl!)

"Stop pretending! I don't entertain liars!" Sumire said angrily pointing an accusing finger at Mikan "You are trying to hit on my Natsume!!!"

Mikan angrily stood up and said "I don't give a damn about your Natsume! I just live with him!!!"

Dead silence. Mikan stared at everyone in horror. Everybody glanced from Sumire to Mikan to Natsume who didn't seem to care.

"YOU LIVE WITH HIM!?!?!?" Sumire cried in outrage.

Mikan cried in panic and thought _"Please!!! Enough trouble for today!!!!"_

After that, Jinno got a wind of it and told that Mikan would be cleaning the gym for a week straight during lunch while Sumire will be serving food in the cafeteria and Natsume… nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan sighed as she went inside the house. She stayed up at school to clean the classroom and tried to escape confrontation from Sumire who waited at her in the gate. She ran as fast as she can and didn't care what in the world happens. She arrived home with Natsume sleeping in the couch and Youichi at his room sleeping.

Hotaru watched Mikan who slept in her room immediately after eating while Natsume slept on the couch, uncaringly. She placed a blanket on Natsume and entered her Master's room. Youichi is quietly sleeping and surprisingly smiling and whispered "Mama… Papa…."

Hotaru stared at the window quietly and thought _"They're starting to learn what it takes to have a baby of their own…"_ She glanced at Youichi _"Good… At least I'll have more time working on the stupid box with images…"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I feel so lame… darn… I know this chapter's lame… sorry… I just felt so depressed these days so I couldn't write anything good… waah… I'm really sorry… There's not much NatsuMi interaction here… so sad!

I want to say sorry for the long update especially to **Kradraven** whom I promised that I would be signing in the other day. I'm so sorry sis, I didn't mean to!! Waah… Sorry really! and sorry again for not returning soon... peace-desu!

Anyway, hope you like it:D


	5. Chapter 5

Boo! Boo! Boo! Spiritual Baby

Summary:

A Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby inspired story: Mikan was asked by her grandfather, Narumi to stay with a family friend the Hyuuga not expecting to meet a seriously ill-mannered boy, Natsume Hyuuga and what's worst? She just became a 'Mama' of a baby who controls ghosts.

Rating:

K, I just decided that this should be childish and fun! Yapoo!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gakuen Alice and this story is inspired by Daa! Daa! Daa! UFO Baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER LATE UPDATE:**

I am very sorry… I can't help but say that I owe a lot to you guys yet I repay you with a late update? I suck… T.T

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter o5:

Savior in the midst of the Crowd

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uh!" Mikan cried in relief as she sat down on the floor. It was her lunch break and Jinno punished her for running around the school the other day with Natsume though Natsume didn't got punished, unlike her. She was assigned to clean the whole gymnasium for a week which was, by the way, very large.

"Alright!" Mikan said energetically as she stood up and said "Time to finish cleaning!" but just as she said that a large bucket of water fell from somewhere splashing water all over the floor. Surprisingly, Mikan didn't react much, she merely sighed. It had only been the second day of cleaning the gymnasium, but whenever she is cleaning the gymnasium, a water full of bucket would drop from above and wet the whole floor… a brief explanation: there is no ghost phenomena here, this is just so to update you on what happened yesterday:

_**Flashback**_

"Natsume!!! Wait for me!" Mikan said angrily as she ran after Natsume who uncaringly went ahead of her "What is wrong with you? Why are you so cold today?" Natsume ignored her and kept on walking without even glancing at her, by the time that she caught up with him, Natsume suddenly pushed her away, making her hit the ground. "OUCH! DAMNIT Natsume! What is wrong with you?"

"Get away from me, little girl. I don't know who or _what_ you are" he merely replied as walked ahead after saying such cold words. Mikan never felt so embarrassed her whole life… well, there's no one around to see such scene though but it was a bit unnerving.

"FINE YOU STUPID JERK! WHO WOULD BE HAPPY WALKING BESIDE YOU?!?!" Mikan called out angrily though she wasn't sure if he heard her, well, it helps remove stress. Hehe.

Mikan continued walking irritably. She couldn't believe how mean Natsume could be, just this morning he was the one feeding Youichi breakfast but… Mikan may have forgotten something!

"If you feel like being that way, be that way, jerk" she angrily muttered not caring anymore about what she had forgotten "You're so like a girl!!!"

"Natsume is?" somebody asked.

"Yeah, he is such a sissy and a half plus the fact that he hates people must prove how miserable he lives his life everyday!" Mikan pointed out angrily.

"Ooooh…"

"And to top it all, he is a jerk even if he has the looks to flaunt plus the fact that he can be sexy on his own way but still!!! That rotten attitude of his is supposed to be erased from the world! Can you believe such a guy ever existed?!?!" Mikan cried exasperatedly but just as she turned around she realized that there was no one behind her. Mikan couldn't help turning around finding no one behind her. "Err…. Was I talking to myself again?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan entered the classroom quite grouchily after remembering that she is sitting beside none other than the big handsome and by the way very hot jerk who left her and called her a WHAT this morning. She placed her bag on the table angrily though Natsume didn't seem to meither notice nor care. She then sat on her chair and stared at blank space. She couldn't help but let all her overflowing anger to come out and just at that minute she was considering talking to him the speakers turned on.

"Good morning… a great day to all of you Alice Academy students, today we are formally welcoming our new student Ms. Mikan Sakura" the announcer said.

"Eh? Me?" Mikan asked herself in surprise. But then… "…Natsume is?" somebody asked.

"Yeah, he is such a sissy and a half plus the fact that he hates people must prove how miserable he lives his life everyday!" Mikan's voice came in and said angrily.

"Ooooh…"

"And to top it all, he is a jerk even if he has the looks to flaunt plus the fact that he can be sexy on his own way but still!!! That rotten attitude of his is supposed to be erased from the world! Can you believe such a guy ever existed?!?!"

Slowly but surely, all eyes turned to Mikan and to Natsume who was sitting beside her. Mikan felt that all anger that she felt that day went down the drain, so she said all those thing but they were a bit too… offensive to be true, but then about him being sexy, I'll second that! _**(Mikan: Shut up authoress!!! You're making it worse!)**_

"So you don't like my existence huh?" a cold voice asked from behind her. Mikan was sure that turning around would cost her, her life but it was unavoidable since all eyes were on her.

"Na-natsume…." Mikan stuttered as she turned around to face him with a really angry look on his face.

"So you think that I'm such a jerk when no body would even care if you disappear right now" he stated.

That cut deep through Mikan, it wasn't the fact that nobody cared, it was the way that he stated it, as if it were the only truth there is.

"I was mad, what more could I say!" Mikan retorted but she saw the cold eyes Natsume had, she couldn't help it anymore so she snapped "So what if I said all those things?!?!" the class gasped when she mentioned this "Just because I stated an obvious fact does not mean I did anything wrong right? Don't blame me for being the only one who points out the truth!!!!"

"Tsch. If you think you can handle me then I'll let you play your own stupid game little girl, if you think you can beat me on your own game of acting tough… let's see who's the sissy here" he said walking out of the room. After that moment, Mikan lost her voice and she couldn't tell what the class was talking about behind her because those mere eyes were penetrating through her.

_**End of flashback**_

"…but I still can't understand why Natsume was so cold that day…" Mikan whispered to herself trying to recall everything that happened that day but it was a bit trivial really...

"What if he was so ticked off to see a stupid girl acting tough in front of him just to get his attention" a voice replied surprising Mikan. Mikan turned around to see five boys carrying small sticks walking around the gym floor which she just cleaned with dirty rubber shoes.

"Please get out of this place, you're dirtying it" she pointed out "And your opinions are highly disregarded and a waste of my time"

"What if we don't want to?" one of them said as he showed her the stick he was carrying, emphasizing how he will hit her the moment she protests. "Acting stuff huh?"

Mikan felt more pissed with how he tried to intimidate her that she actually went ahead and pushed him outside the gymnasium "Stay out you piece of sht!"

"Why you little-!" suddenly the boys held her and one of them is holding a larger stick than before, and a thicker one, ready to hit her on the stomach when out of nowhere a small rock collided with one of the boy's face and he fell on the ground.

"DAMNIT! WHO THREW THAT?!" the boy asked in outrage as he looked around. He then turned to Mikan was about to kick her while saying "Still resisting you idiot?" but another rock came towards his direction again knocking him down to the ground.

"HEY! Are you okay?" one of the boys said helping the unconscious guy out.

"Who the hell did that?" one of them cried.

"If you think disobeying Natsume-sama's orders is going to help you last longer in this school then you better show yourself before we report you!" another cried.

Mikan stared in confusion, though aware of the situation, she then took the opportunity and elbowed the guy holding there then took one of the sticks and started hitting the boys.

"YOU IDIOT!" one of them cried as she attacked them.

"Next time you try to mess with me, you better come more prepared!!!" she stated but suddenly, the one that was with the unconscious guy (which she didn't attack) hit her from behind.

"Ha! Serves you right, still acting tough!" he stated.

"Ouch… that hurts…" she whispered as she fell on the ground.

"Well… let's tie her up and hid her on the storage room, just like we were ordered…" somebody said. Mikan was a bit dizzy and wasn't sure on what was happening anymore. She felt a bit irritated that she couldn't fight for her right… and why the heck was Natsume so mad? She calls him an idiot everyday but it never arrived up to this point!

"Damn… you…." she whispered before closing her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikan cried as she wagged her arms and legs wildly but unlike what she expected… being tied and everything, she was actually untied plus the surrounding wasn't very much like the one you could call storage… it was on the large field behind the gymnasium. "What the heck!"

"You're awake!" somebody greeted behind her. Mikan turned around and saw a tall guy, with blue hair and has a certain star mark under his left eye.

"EEHH!?!? Who are you?" Mikan asked wildly.

"Tsubasa Andou at your service, Ma'am!" he greeted bowing.

"Eeeh?" Mikan replied in confusion.

"Just joking, I'm not exactly at your service, I just happened to pass by and saw those boys bullying you so I helped you" he said filling Mikan in of the information "You were quite a fighter, haha"

Mikan blushed and muttered "Well… if I didn't fight then how could I survive Natsume's challenge"

Tsubasa didn't seem to care about what she said but added "You better be careful, most of the school's students sides on Natsume" he paused and chuckled "But I did like your perfect description of Natsume"

Mikan blushed as she stared at Tsubasa… he doesn't even care who Natsume is nor does he give a damn about Natsume's orders! What more… he was cool!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere behind the trees…

"Yes, I saw her with Tsubasa Andou…" the speaker said "…That slut… I'm going to make her pay! And her fight with Natsume is just phase one…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So this is part one of Mikan VS. Natsume, well... Youichi won't show up just yet I know you miss him as much as I do but don't worry, he'll show up... :) this is just a two-part chapter, so whatever happens here will probably, haha! end in the next chapter but that doesn't mean it'll end the story right? anyway...

Okaaaaaaaaaaay… time to state the obvious!!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!!! So I updated really late even though I planned to update during the holidays! Being a hardworking college student sucks! Anyway, enough explanation… I owe all of you guys an apology! So I decided to update… I'm not sure if anyone would review my story anymore but nonetheless, I updated just so you know that I am doing my best to finish this because, I really want to do this story! Thanks a bunch for your support, minna-san!

Anyway, hope you like it:D


End file.
